


Father's Cuddles

by AHeartForStories



Series: AHeartForStories' Comfortember 2020 [5]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Comfortember 2020, Cuddling & Snuggling, Family Fluff, Fluff, Multi, OCs - Freeform, Original Character(s), Sick Character, Sick Child, Sickfic, Whump, httyd ocs, vigi 'tiny' haddock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27409276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHeartForStories/pseuds/AHeartForStories
Summary: Written for Comfortember Day 5. Set during my Httyd child OC AU/my Tiny AU. Hiccup is called home from Chiefing when his son falls ill.
Relationships: Astrid/Fishlegs/Hiccup/Ruffnut/Snotlout/Tuffnut, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Toothless
Series: AHeartForStories' Comfortember 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996150
Comments: 10
Kudos: 26
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	Father's Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Comfortember Day 5 prompt: "Cuddling"
> 
> I have a Httyd child OC and I saw the Comfortember prompts and I had the mighty need to combine the two. If I don't write purely self-indulgent stuff, then what even is the point of writing fanfiction?  
> Anyway, I had a lot of fun writing this one.  
> Here is my son. And pure fluff with a side of whump!
> 
> Constructive criticism is appreciated!  
> Enjoy!

It is with a hurry that Hiccup returns home early from a day of chiefing the village of Berk. It's only in the afternoon, but already he's finished up what he can with the knowledge that Astrid will take care of the rest. Eret is there to help her out if she needs a second pair of hands.

With a quick pace, he jogs up the steps towards his house with Toothless following close behind. He opens the front door to let himself in and a wave of warmth from the fire washes over him as he kicks the snow off his boot and prosthetic.

"Hey, little man, it's okay." Snotlout talks with a soft tone to someone small sitting on his lap and crying into his chest.

That someone is a young boy of only one and a half. Gone is the red hair and the blue eyes he was born with, instead replaced by the brown hair and green eyes he has now. Because of this, he looks even more like Hiccup than he already did.

Vigi, as he's called, is in Snotlout's arms as he cries, but his words of comfort don't quite comfort the boy. Ruffnut is there with them and so is Tuffnut, who's holding a cup of water.

"Oh hey, look who's here, Tiny!" Ruffnut calls him by the nickname the Riders have chosen for him as she points to Hiccup upon his entrance. Tiny lifts his head from Snotlout's chest and turns his tear-stained face towards the door.

"I'm here! I'm here." Hiccup says and closes the front entrance to keep the cold out while the fire in the pit keeps the warmth inside.

"Daddy!" Tiny cries and reaches for Hiccup, who picks him up from Snotlout's lap as he's handed over and holds him. Tiny's short arms wrap around his father's neck with a tight grip.

"Hey, Buddy, what's wrong?" Hiccup asks, but Vigi doesn't respond, instead sniffing on his shoulder and staining his chest piece with tears and snot like he'd stained Snotlout. At least he's already calming down from whatever has made him cry.

Toothless pads over to behind Hiccup and stands up on his two hind legs to coo at the boy.

Tiny gazes at the dragon with his sad face, but doesn't say anything to him.

"Can someone tell me what's wrong with him?" Hiccup asks and looks to the three Riders with him for an answer.

Hiccup knows his son has been off all day. He woke up too early, has barely eaten any breakfast, and isn't as energetic as he usually is. So when someone had been sent to come get him after he'd left these three to look after him, Hiccup wasn't surprised.

"I think his throat hurts, he's been drinking a lot and he can't sleep. Don't think he has a fever yet, though." Snotlout informs him. Astrid may still be a little iffy towards the three, but they do a good job with their son, despite popular opinion.

"Yeah, the poor little guy hasn't had his nap at all! He's been crying for the past ten minutes." Ruffnut tells Hiccup and approaches to rub Vigi's cheek. He's quiet now that he's in Hiccup's arms with the occasional sniff, but with how tightly he holds on, he's still far from being comforted.

"Okay," Hiccup mutters and presses his cheek against his son's forehead, hoping to get a feeling on his temperature. It's hotter than it should be. "Did someone send for Gothi?"

"Fishlegs did." Tuffnut answers.

So Fishlegs was home at some point to check up on the little guy, too. Which is understandable as he must be worried, if one of the six Riders knows, they all know. Astrid, too, has come by throughout the day.

"Okay, that's good. I'm going upstairs to bed with him, come get me when Gothi is here. Do it quietly, just in case I can get him to fall asleep." Hiccup tells them and the three nod before he turns to ascend the stairs to their loft. Naturally, Toothless follows them up.

Tiny is still wearing his nightwear, nobody dressed him for the day because they expected him to fall ill, so there's no need to change him before bed.

They reach the upper floor and Hiccup puts Tiny on his bed, the boy almost not letting go.

"It's okay, I'm just removing my boot and leg." Hiccup assures him when he sees him pull an expression like he's about to cry again.

Hiccup sits down on the edge next to him to do as he says and removes them. He removes his armor, too, leaving just his tunic and his trousers. Moving further up the bed, he sits with his back against the headboard, a pillow behind him.

"Come here, Vigi" Hiccup tells his son, arms out, and the boy doesn't waste a second before he crawls up onto his lap. With Hiccup wrapping his arms around him again, Tiny buries himself in his father's hold.

Toothless climbs up on the bed and settles at the foot end, tail hanging off the side and lying on the floor. Even now he rarely leaves Hiccup's side and that includes whenever he needs to retreat to somewhere quiet and peaceful with a sick child.

Though still upset and hurting, Tiny takes comfort in this embrace and listens to Hiccup's heartbeat. It's hard to miss with his ear against his parent's chest.

"Gothi will be here soon and when she does, she can tell us what's wrong and we can make the pain go away. You want to hear a story while we wait?" Those were two long sentences for someone Tiny's age, but he recognizes enough words to pick up on what Hiccup asks him and he nods quietly.

"You want to hear a story about your grandpa Stoick? I still have plenty of those, won't run out for at least the foreseeable future." Hiccup suggests and Tiny quietly nods again, hearing "story" and "grandpa" in the same sentence. His face is barely visible in Hiccup's hold.

Toothless watches his Rider expectantly. He's still wearing his saddle and prosthetic when it is clear he and Hiccup won't be taking to the sky today, but someone else can remove it for him later.

"Okay, let me think." Hiccup mutters as he racks his brain over a tale he can tell and sinks a little against the headboard, allowing Vigi to lie a little, so he won't need to sit up.

"I think I've got one. It's about your grandfather and how he met a dragon named Thornado." Hiccup doesn't plan on making the story too detailed or hard to follow, but what truly matters is that he keeps his son entertained until Gothi comes.

Toothless purrs approvingly. As much as he was on the receiving end of Stoick's sudden desire to have a dragon of his own, it is still a good tale to tell.

Barely five minutes pass and Hiccup stops as he gets to the part where the Thunderdrum is officially revealed. Soft snoring comes from the child lying on his chest, who has a stuffed nose.

After a few hours of struggling to sleep, he has finally dozed off and it's part of the reason why Snotlout, Ruff, and Tuff sent for him. It's simply because Vigi has an easier time falling asleep with Hiccup than anyone else on Berk, sometimes even Toothless. And that while the boy's first word after "ma!" was arguably "Oofess!"

Now all that remains is to wait for the village healer and then they can help the poor child treat his ailment.

There is creaking on the stairs and Hiccup looks over to find the three Riders who are still here.

"Is he sleeping?" Snotlout asks, whispering just in case, and Hiccup nods. It's a good thing, that means he can be a little rested before Gothi comes as she will surely have to examine him, something no child or adult really likes.

"Okay, good. We'll be downstairs if you need us." Snotlout tells him and passes the Thorston twins on the way down, minding the noise. Tiny has finally fallen asleep, it's better that they don't wake him up. Babies and toddlers sometimes have sharper ears than you'd expect.

"Bye, Teeny!"

"Bye, Tiny!" Tuff and Ruff each whisper softly and wave before they go down. They don't expect the toddler to return it, but you never know.

Hiccup shakes his head in amusement once they're out of sight.

And now all that is left for him to do is wait. Wait until Gothi comes with Fishlegs and quite possibly Astrid as well. That is, if she doesn't have a list of patients she needs to get through first before she can come to the Haddock Household. The weather is getting colder, which means many Berkians of all ages are bound to get sick.

That means Gothi could quite possibly take a few hours and that Hiccup will be here a little while with a sleeping toddler on his chest that he can't move.

"Hey Bud, can you grab me a book?" Hiccup requests and the Night Fury obliges, getting off the bed to grab the one. He doesn't need to struggle, there's one lying on top of a low bookshelf, which he knows Hiccup has been reading as of late, so he grabs that one.

Hiccup, meanwhile, turns his attention down at the snoring boy. He places a kiss on top of his head, right in that messy head of hair of his.


End file.
